forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Selgaunt
| population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Art, books, candies fashionable clothing, luxury items, musical instruments, parchment, scents and soaps | currency = | comrefs = | government = Autocracy | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = circa 380 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 60,000 | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = 56,514 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = 169,000 (202,000 in summer) | popyear3 = 1358 | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Thamalon Uskevren II | ruleryear1 = 1400 | ruler2 = Hulorn Andeth Ilchammer | ruleryear2 = 1372 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Selgaunt ( }}), formerly known as Chancelgaunt, was a large merchant port on the Sea of Fallen Stars and the capital of the nation of Sembia following the destruction of Ordulin in the late 14 century DR. The city earned its newer name following the death of the great Sembian merchant-king Selgar, who had been interred beneath an ornate sepulcher within the city. Society Possibly the wealthiest city on all of Sembia, Selgaunt was an exciting metropolis that featured the high fashions, pageantry and brashness that was so often found in the Eastern Heartlands. The Selgauntans viewed themselves as the epicenter of sophistication, and saw their city as the heart of civilization in all the planes of existence. Culture Selgaunt had a rich and active community of artists, dancers, and musicians. New performances of plays, highlighted by choreographed dances and choral arrangements were regularly put on within the city. Paintings, sculptures, carved statues were readily available throughout the city, were highly prized and often exported in trade with other cities. Music was especially prevalent throughout the city, as most Selgauntans could artfully sing and whistle complex melodies. Live performances could often be found in taverns, inns and the houses of noble families. Glaurs, zulkoons and thelarrs were popular instruments during the mid-14 century. Relations The citizens of Selgaunt saw those from the Sword Coast in the west, northerners from the Dalelands and North Faerûn and those southern-folk from the Dragon Coast down to the Lands of Intrigue as filthy, barbarous savages. They thought worse of the people of Calimshan, as they were pretentious on top of everything else. They saw the kingdom of Cormyr as adorable country bumpkins who, despite their "royal" family, lacked proper breeding and sophistication. They even looked down on the other cities of Sembia as disadvantaged, depressing collectives; Ordulin was unfortunately insignificant, full of small-time merchants who were too busy counting their meager coins and Saerloon was a tired, apathetic city that was well past its prime. Government For many years, until the late 14 century, Selgaunt was led by a hereditary merchant-prince known as the Hulorn. However, in the , other factions held the real power. These included the Knights of Selgaunt, who answered to the authorities in the capital city of Ordulin, and the influential and independent local noble merchant houses. Armed Forces The combined city guard/armed forces were known as the Scepters. They were 9,000 strong during the mid-14 century and maintained a strong fleet of three dozen ships. Organizations Selgaunt had two prominent thieves' groups operating within its walls, the Night Knives and the Eyeless Mask of Saerloon. The adventuring company known as the Hunt were also based in the city. Notable Locations *Foreign District: This area was dominated by warehouses and taverns frequented by merchants and adventurers. It was well-patrolled by the Scepters of Selgaunt. ;Landmarks: *Palace of the Hulorn: *Hunting Garden: ;Taverns & Inns: *Green Gauntlet: A cheap inn located on the northern end of the city's docks. *The Black Stag: A small and dark establishment favored by the more unsavory residents of Selgaunt. *Silver Lion: Deep in the Foreign District, at the intersection of Veset Street and Colls Way. Mostly frequented by merchants, drovers and caravan guards, it was infamous for the beef stew they served. ;Temples & Shrines: During the 15 century DR, Selgaunt had the largest Sharran temple in all of Netheril-controlled Sembia, a symbol of the rule of the Netherese overlords. *Firehair's House: This holy house of Sune was served by Aumraeya Ulmdrin and over two dozen priestesses. *Hallowed House of High Achievement: A notable temple of Deneir. *House of Song: Dedicated to the Lord of Song Milil, this church was led by High Songmaster Ansril Ammhaddan. *Palace of Holy Festivals: A large temple of Lliira overseen by High Revelmistress Chalanna Asjros. *Sanctum of the Scroll: This temple of Oghma had a large library of magical scrolls, some of which were offered for sale on occasion. ;Residences: *Stormweather Towers: The manor of the House Uskevren. . *Sarntrumpet Towers: The manor of the Soargyl family. . *Whitebirch Manor: The manor of house Isterin. . History Appendix Gallery SembiaEast-1367DR.png|''Selgaunt, circa 1367 DR.'' References Category:Metropolises Category:Autocracies Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Sembia Category:Locations on the Sea of Fallen Stars Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Way of the Manticore Category:Ports